


Yasu Joins Discord

by WaitingForJudgment



Series: SPR Joins Discord [2]
Category: Ghost Hunt
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25214098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForJudgment/pseuds/WaitingForJudgment
Summary: Yasu explores the GH discord... Mai finds out
Series: SPR Joins Discord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826725
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Yasu Joins Discord

**Author's Note:**

> This is a challenge from my GH discord. To write how a GH character finds the Discord channel. The channel is amazing and if you want to join us you are more than welcome.
> 
> We have GH and general chats, here is the link if you want it: https://discord.gg/ZytnrQf

Yasu was amazed. When he started writing the fic about the team, he _really_ didn’t expect it to take off this way.

It started as a way to vent frustrations over the stupidity of the team members. Seriously, the tension was _ridiculous_. Mai just needed to grab Boss Man and kiss him. Maybe the repressed moron would actually then care about something other than the paranormal and _tea_.

Still, the way the fans of his fic took off with their own ideas? It was crazy. And _so good_. With a grin, he scrolled through the discord channel Madoka found. These people were fabulous. Their interpretations of the team were sometimes scary in their accuracy, and hilarious in their wildness.

Chuckling as he read through some more he stopped when he found a comment on his hacking ability being the reason he was so good at research.

He sat with wide eyes at the text. _How do they know?_ When he read down a few lines, he saw the response of “it’s generally accepted as fact”.

Sighing, he switched to another chat to avoid the upcoming freakout over being busted. Jumping into plot-bunnies, he laughed at the characterisation of how the team would work playing Dungeons and Dragons.

“Yasu, what are you doing?” Mai asked.

Yasu jumped and saw Mai watching him confused. Checking to see they were alone, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the laptop.

Shushing her protests, he turned her attention to the screen.

After a moment of silence, she asked, “What is this?”

She turned to him in alarm. “How do these people know us?!”

Belatedly, Yasu realised his mistake. Not everyone on the team knew about the fic.

“Ahhh,” he tried to backpedal. Too late, he noticed she was frantically clicking through the server pages. When he tried to pull her from the laptop, she elbowed him in the stomach.

Grunting in pain, Yasu didn’t realise she had frozen. Looking up, he saw she had clicked a link to a fic.

Slowly, she turned around.

“Yasu,” her voice was calm. Yasu cringed.

“Why,” she continued, “are there RP fics about our team?”

Yasu gulped. Looking at his laptop, he made a quick decision.

Jumping to his feet, he ran from the office. The laptop wasn’t worth dying over.


End file.
